


Haunting My Dreams

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Tetsurou gazes down at the giant black cat draped over his lap and legs and wonders, not for the first time, how he got himself into this situation.





	Haunting My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful @helwolves on the occasion of her birth! Based on a prompt for @sportsanimeolympics, which I can no longer post as a fill thanks to my being switched to Team BoKuroo. :3
> 
> Pairing AkaKuroo, inspired by the song Spooky (of which I prefer the Classics IV version, though Wolves suggested the Dusty Springfield one). I hope you like this, darling!
> 
> Also, thanks to @notallbees for listening to me ramble about the idea!

Tetsurou gazes down at the giant black cat draped over his lap and legs and wonders, not for the first time, how he got himself into this situation. Despite his legs being almost numb and the intense need to pee, he doesn’t want to disturb Akaashi. Not while he’s this comfortable and close to Tetsurou, which honestly doesn’t happen all that often. Akaashi is aloof at best, and Tetsurou is fairly sure the only reason he naps on him so often is just by the virtue that not many people actually know Akaashi’s secret. Being a panther doesn’t exactly instill the best sort of feelings in people, for whatever reason.  
  
The only thing Kuroo minds is when he really, really needs to get up (like now) or the times when his pathetic crush takes him over (also now). Just when he’s about to gently nudge Akaashi awake Akaashi yawns and shifts back, still sprawled over Tetsurou, but this time sleepy and gorgeous in his human form. Tetsurou can’t help staring, wondering if he’ll ever manage to gather enough courage to do anything about his feelings.  
  
Akaashi always has this ethereal, almost eerie air about him, and though that makes others wary, Tetsurou can’t help wanting to bask in his presence instead. Unfortunately he _really_ needs to pee now, and he wiggles his way out, letting Akaashi slump on the couch itself as he hobbles toward the bathroom. When he gets back he stands next to the couch and wonders if it’s worth it to try to get his spot back. Akaashi yawns and blinks slowly as he sits up, evidently aware of Tetsurou’s gaze on him, staring back up at him in his version of curiosity, which looks much like his other faces, if you don’t know him well enough.  
  
Fortunately Tetsurou does know him well enough. Maybe a little too well, honestly, Tetsurou thinks as his mouth moves even before he’s completed any sort of coherent thought. “Will you go out with me? Tonight? Uh, movie?”  
  
Akaashi blinks again, and then answers in his usual soft voice. “No, I’m busy tonight-” Then he crinkles his nose and looks off to the side before catching Tetsurou’s gaze again. “Alright.”  
  
The walk to the theater is quiet, and Tetsurou watches Akaashi out of the corner of his eye, wonders what he’s thinking, exactly. It looks like there are shadows clinging to him, like there are stars dusted in his dark hair, and Tetsurou blinks to see if they disappear. Akaashi tilts his head toward him in that moment, his gaze sharp, and then his lips turn up in a tiny little smile. Their hands, which have brushed together a few times, are close enough still that it takes almost nothing for Akaashi to thread his fingers in Tetsurou’s.  
  
~~~  
  
Being squished under a panther was something that Tetsurou had gotten used to long ago. Being squished under human Akaashi was almost as frequent, though usually it was during a nap, and not on the grass in their favorite park, the stars bright above them. There’s howls and the sound of chains rattling, and children running along the sidewalks to get to the next block of houses handing out candy, but here in the park, in the dark of the trees, it’s quiet with only the two of them.  
  
Tetsurou’s heart is pounding from finally asking the question he’s been agonizing over for months, at least, and his back is sore from Akaashi throwing himself into Tetsurou’s arms with the most emphatic yes Tetsurou’s ever heard come from him. Akaashi sits up, and the darkness seems to back away from him as he does, like the stars are shining just a little brighter for him. He holds his hand out to Tetsurou, and Tetsurou takes it gently.  
  
The silver band fits perfectly on Akaashi’s finger, the companion to Tetsurou’s own, just like Tetsurou knew it would, and he’s never seen anything more gorgeous than how Akaashi beams at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
